Venus
Venus' first appearance on Neptunes channel was Ceres + Planets | Jokes on you and her current last appearance was I now have a DeviantArt. Venus and Earth are sisters and have a lot in common , they are close to the sun and they almost have the same mass , size , density and volume . They are also rocky planets. Venus Likes to call herself hot because she is the hottest planet in our solar system whilst Mercury being 2nd . She possibly has a crush on Neptune or Mercury . Venus , like other planets , was so scared when she was born because she has no idea what she was doing or what she was suppose to do and at the time , Venus didn't know Earth . Earth asked Venus if she wanted to be friends because they looked similar at the time and Venus accepted the request . Venus was rotating the right way like every other planet in the Solar System but Sun affected Venus and made her spin the other way everyone other than Earth and Mars were having a go at her and it made her very was sad . She sat there crying the corner whist Mars and Earth were trying to cheer her up. Venus did not have many appearances. Texting Story On Ceres + Planets | Jokes on you Ceres asked Venus if she was a male . Venus was confused so Ceres told her to replace the V in her name with a P , Venus was Furious! On Random Planets | ???? Venus asked Neptune if he was fine but he told her to shut up because he does not like being called "the coldest planet" . He replied f-fine , Venus was not so sure but Neptune was just bored like usual . Venus told him that she has been in a commercial about cows . Neptune was confused and he wanted to know why and she said "Oh because im so" "HOT" . Neptune said the sun was hotter (Temperature not as in love) , Venus told him to zip the lip but Neptune wanted Venus to make him and Venus requested for a fight but Saturn broke up the fight and Saturn told Venus that if she does not shut up , she will throw Venus in Earths water but Earth did not like that and said that she will chuck Saturns rings into a black hole and she said sorry. Earth knew Venus would evaporate all her water . = On Mars + Earth (Mainly) | Wait this video was ten minutes long? Earth was down and Mars wanted to help her so Mars asked Uranus , Neptune , Saturn and Mercury for some help and Saturn told Venus about Earth so she told Mars to give her a drink . Venus randomly said "HELOOOOOOO VENUS" to Earth but Mars needed her so he can make Earth feel better. About Venus by NeptuneThePlanet on DeviantArt.png|Venus with both models but armless|link=https://neptunetheplanet.deviantart.com/art/About-Venus-726469349 Venus thumb 1.png|Venus looking at Neptune|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIrth4n9T4w Venus thumb 2.png|Neptune with his Solar System friends|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyP6tkzXtSk Venus thumb 3.png|Ceres Laughing at Venus , Mercury , Moon , Earth ,Mars and Saturn|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t54VpOijiMg Venus x Mercury by NeptuneThePlanet on DeviantArt.png|Venus x Mercury stamp|link=https://neptunetheplanet.deviantart.com/art/Venus-x-Mercury-726287740 Category:Rocky Planet Category:No Rings Category:No Moons Category:Female Category:Planet